User talk:Nightfern
YAY YAYYYYY! LOL soo am i a Mentor? I know a lot and can share to an apprentice. So can I be a mentor? Thank You. ★Icey★ 23:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Decision... Hello, dear Night. I have come to say..I've made my decision. Yes, I will be leaving. Please send everyone that knows me this meassage. Please don't be upset! I really hate the decision, but like I said, I have problems at home. It's been a pleasure to sevre this wiki. I really love it, and deep in my heart I kow I will come back. I will miss you al soo much, and I just want to say *crying* you guys, yes users of WSW, have done so much for me. I rally appreciate it. Maybe once in a while I will stop by and check, but it won't be often. I really, really, REALLY, will miss you guys. I hope you understand. I love you all. Oh, and I just want to say...This Isn't Goodbye....This is Only See-You-Later. [[User:Ottersplash|'This isn't Good-Bye... It's Only See-You-Later...']] 03:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I would like Forest to mentor Leopard for me. Since Cheetah isn't on very much :) Howdy! Hi Nighty! How have you been? I haven't seen you online for a long time! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Night! Remember Me? Hey Night! Just checking in. It's your old friend RC. I know I said I was gonna start again but things happened at school and one thing led to another and here we are. I think I'm going to start reading the Warrior books again what with it being summer and all. I really hope I get back into them so I can go back on this wiki. I really have missed you guys. And when I say that I say that from my heart they aren't just words. Hope to back soon, for real this time! Your old friend, RC. P.S. I might need a little refresher course and you'll be the first one I ask. I also would like some help on the Cleverheart stories too. Online? Title says it all! =P ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) So What To Do Now...? Now don't you die on me Night! I see your open with your name now Sabrina. (Don't kill me!) Will you give me that refresher course like I asked? I really can't remember anything. How's Cloudskye and Ottersplash doing? Also do you have any ideas about Cleverheart's Tale? Glad to be back. Your friend, RC. P.S. I almost missed your message! Remember to leave a heading or it won't give me an alert! RCWriterHo, Ho, Ho! 16:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S. My signature is so old! One More Thing. How do you make a character page? I would like to make one for Cleverheart. Also I tried chararts but I suck at them to put it blatantly. I see the Cloud's taking some offers. Does she do that now? Also I looked at Otter's page after you said she left and I saw that you hate Justin Beiber. I hate him too. xD Also I tried to use your siggie but all of it wouldn't copy to my preferences. I could put all of it in manually but I'm lazy like you. lol That's pretty much it. Your friend, RC. I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 21:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Storytime with RC! I'm editing Chapter 3 of Cleverheart's Tale right now! Please read and comment I really appreciate your feedback Night! I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 19:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Also in recent news I have become addicted to this game! http://www.kongregate.com/games/zanzarino/elements Ooooh! I do everything the hard way. Or used to at least I did everything using wiki code. I like it better then buttons so I don't have template buttons and all that. Also which story do I add it to all of them or the first chapter? Woo! 200 pages! We reached 200 pages! Amazing! I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 23:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG RC I was sooo gonna be the one to tell her that. WE HAVE 200 PAGES YEAHHHH! [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 00:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC)